When travelling, it is a burden to have to carry more than a few items while also using a portable piece of luggage. Also, particularly when travelling with young children, waling to gates in an airport or other similarly long walks, these young children tend to get tired and ask their parent or caregiver to also carry them. So now, not only does one have to pull their luggage but also have to carry their young ones.
Other ways of accomplishing this problem involves using a stroller as well as the portable luggage, but this creates the issue of having to steer two (2) items, which is cumbersome at best and impossible at worst. Further, the stroller can become tangled in the luggage. Some travelers at this stage will resort to placing the young one on the piece of luggage they are transporting, which is extremely dangerous to do so as they are not able to be properly secured on the luggage.
The use of the present invention enables travelers to easily secure their young one on the piece of luggage without the fear of them falling off or getting hurt, whole still being able to move freely. Parents and caregivers should travel stress-free; security check points are becoming too complicated and more involved and the fact of having one (1) less thing to be concerned about is a major benefit.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in automotive accessory art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,030 to Britten; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0072012 to Malinowski; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2004/0021353 to Lozano et al. and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0161408 to Sidhu. These prior art references are representative of such occupant transportation accessories for a portable luggage item.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable occupant transportation accessory capable of being attached to a portable luggage item, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.